Right On This Deck
by McAlice92
Summary: [JE]ONESHOT. When an unspoken agreement is made in the name of love it won't always stay as it is. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Disney does! **

**Author's Note: My first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic. I can't even believe how nervous I am. Anyway! It's just a oneshot****. I hope you enjoy!**

**-----**

**Right On This Deck**

I fiddled with the old bracelet on my wrist as I watched him sail away, the black sails of his beloved ship, flowing freely in the wind. I smiled, hoping he would be back soon to finally come to fetch me, taking me with him to the freedom of the ocean. _'Feeding our curiosity.'_ I silently added in my head with a smirk. I turned around again, my back to the ocean now. Every time again, it hurt me to do that and I started to despise the feeling. The smirk on my face disappeared, and a frowning expression took over. I quickly glanced around me to see if anybody noticed me on the docks. Nobody was to be seen, what didn't surprise because the usual visits of _my _captain were deep in the night.

I slowly picked up the skirt of my dress and ran back to my residence, tipping up the stairs and silently closing my bedroom door once I arrived in my bedroom. I quickly took off my dress and discarded it on the floor. I started searching under my bed, pulling out the, still dirty, clothes I had worn on my last adventure with Jack.

I smiled at his name, but my thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of my father's bedroom door opening.

I knew he had been checking on me at night, sometimes seeing my tearstained face. He probably thought I still mourned over the death of my dear William, which was already two years ago. But that was not what I cried about. It was the throbbing of my heart, when I couldn't be with Jack.

I had tried to deny the feelings I felt for infamous pirate captain. I had tried to run away from the love I felt for at least a year, being my stubborn self. But then he came to visit me and has done that ever since. I've desired to go sail with him, once even hid myself on the '_Pearl, _but he had noticed me and sent me back, telling me it was too dangerous and that my father would have been devastated.

"And he would 'ave sent the entire royal navy after you. Which would 'ave led him to me and I would have ended on the gallows after being captured by said navy and you would be given an equal punishment for associating with a pirate. And we wouldn't want that, would we, love?" He had added in his own confusing way.

With those words, his visits, at night, had continued at their usual pace. We often just sat on the beach, looking out to the sea as he told me stories of his life and adventures, a bottle of rum normally lying, half empty, between us. We'd share an occasional kiss, some were so passionate I gasped for breath afterwards. Others were light and soft, a side of Captain Jack Sparrow I had only recently come to know.

But tonight had been different. It didn't stop with the usual stories, not at all, as a matter of fact. He had asked me what he had asked, more like told, a long while ago, on one of our adventures. He had asked me to marry him. I had laughed, thinking he wasn't being serious, but he was and he proved it with the promise of picking me up in two days, to seek my answer. If I would say yes, he would finally take me with him on his ship. If I would say no, he would forgive me and continue the visits.

I didn't have to think twice about my answer and the 'yes' escaped my mouth before he had even finished his last sentence. He had laughed and pulled me into a kiss before he got back on his feet.

"I'll be back in two days, think 'bout it,"

My eyes had widened when I realised he was leaving, Leaving me again. I had actually begged him to stay, or take me with him, but he had refused, which I saw, pained him to do. He told me he had a 'thing' to do, before returning to fetch me.

But I wasn't going to let him leave me again, even if it was for a mere two days.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard my father walking up the stairs. He had probably only woken up the get something to drink and I heard him returning to his bedroom and closing his door.

In my old clothes I ran back to the docks, still seeing the black sails of Jack's ship on the horizon. I looked around and saw a long boat in which I would be able to reach him. I climbed in it and quickly took off, following the _Pearl_ as fast as I could.

It took me longer than I had thought to reach the ship and when I finally had I climbed up the side of it. Once I reached the railing I pulled myself up, holding it tightly. I threw my body on the deck of the _Black Pearl, _face down. I sighed and pulled my upper body up with my arms, only to be met by a very familiar set of boots.

"What're ye doin' 'ere, lass?" Jack asked with a smirk, his golden teeth glinting in the moonlight. He pulled me to my feet and I smiled innocently.

"I think my _curiosity_ got the best of me," I straightened up my clothes, avoiding his eyes.

I heard him chuckle and his filthy fingers stroked my cheek, finally reaching my chin and tilting it up, forcing me to meet his chocolate brown eyes.

I blinked. "I want to marry you, Jack," I said. "Right here. Right on this deck." I said. "Right now," I added in a whisper, close to his ear.

"Ye always cease to surprise me, love," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in a tight embrace.

"You too," I whispered back.

"Alrighty then," Jack said as he let his arms drop to his sides again and walked off in the drunken manner he always seemed to have. I chuckled at the way these moments always made him uncomfortable and I followed him.

"Do you still want to marry me Jack?" I asked when I reached him.

"Yes, Lizzie" He said, his eyes fixed on the dark water, surrounding us. "Right here. Right on this deck. Right now." He echoed when he turned his head and met my eyes with a smirk.

-----

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed…**

_**Please**_** review!**


End file.
